In equipment rack systems used to distribute communication cables, it is necessary to provide access to the various connections for the removal or installation of the cables. The installer often encounters difficulties when removing or installing the cables because of the lack of access to the connections. If the connections are only accessible in the back of the equipment rack system, the installer may not have sufficient room to access the connections. Equipment rack systems have been designed with a drawer having a front panel that rotates to provide access to the communication connections from the front of the rack. Access from the front of the rack, however, may still be restricted by panels and cables positioned above or below the drawer in the equipment rack system. As a result, there is still a need for full unobstructed front access to the communication connections mounted within the equipment rack systems.